


Thank you, captain...

by Kardinalka



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Richelieu - Freeform, Treville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinalka/pseuds/Kardinalka





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaLor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLor/gifts).



 
    
    
      And music for inspiration...
    

[From movie La Folie des Grandeurs - music by M. Polnareff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX3HzIZl68o)


End file.
